Lightning McQueen
Lightning '''McQueen '''is the main protagonist in all three main installments before Cars 2, and is usable in Arcade Mode. Roles Main Series Games In all Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship, and Cars: Race-O-Rama, he is the main character of the story mode. More about his roles can be read on the respective articles of events and other characters. Cars: Fast as Lightning Although Lightning is controlled in the first two tutorial races, he is actually then not playable again until he is unlocked as the final playable character. Cars:IGNITE Remake Lightning is a confirmed character. His 3D model for the game was showcased, and he later appeared in a 25-second pre-alpha clip where he was being played as against an AI-controlled Luigi on a demo track. There also is some questioning that Sarge will be the main character instead of him. Stats Cars: The Video Game *Speed: 5 *Acceleration: 4 *Handling: 3 *Stability: 3 Cars: Mater-National Championship *Boost: 3 *Acceleration: 4 *Handling: 4 *Stability: 3 Cars 2: The Video Game *Speed: 50 *Power: 50 Livery Lightning's livery has changed throughout the series, in Cars: The Video Game, he is painted red with a yellow bolt, but in the next two games, he is a more maroon color with a design similar to Philip. After Cars 2, he was changed to his "WorldGrandPrix" design, losing his Rust-Eze decals and having his spoiler changed. Personality Lightning was originally (and in Cars: The Video Game) depicted as a self-centered "One-Man Show", but he has later changed and has friends other than his fans and Mack. Changes like these also happen to most other main protagonists in their respective series. Abilities Lightning is shown to have a very large number of abilities, such as Powersliding, Boosting, Jumping, and even driving backwards. But he is shown to have had to be tutored these moves by older, wiser cars such as Mater, Doc, Fillmore, and Sarge. He has a total of 900 horsepower, with him and Vince being the only characters to have their HPs confirmed. Gallery Lightning.png|Cars: The Video Game Lightning Artwork 2.jpg|Artwork of his Monster Truck Form Lightning Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game Lightning Icon 2.jpg|Monster McQueen's Icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQ a.png|Icon from the second and third games Icon MCQM a.png|Monster McQueen's Icon from the next two games Icon Phil b.png|Mysterious placeholder that seems to depict Lightning, although it's file name suggests it was for Philip icon_MCQT_a.png|Unused Dragon Lightning Icon Sallyswheelwellsprint.jpg Mater'sbackwardslesson.jpg Sargesbootcamp.jpg Northdesertdash.jpg|Lightning vs. Fletcher, Gerald, El Guapo, and Papo Doc'schallenge.jpg.png|Lightning vs. Doc Papo Mod.jpg|Lightning vs. Papo, Philip, El Guapo, and Yuri TeamRelay1Modded.jpg|Lightning on a results screen SnotRodMN.jpg|Lightning vs. Snot Rod, Sheriff, Otto, and Gerald SnotRodCarsVG.jpg|Lightning slams into Snot Rod El Guapo Mod.jpg|Lightning vs. Papo, Philip, El Guapo, and Yuri ElGuapoMN.jpg FletcherWheelWellCircuit.jpg|Lightning vs. Fletcher VinceRustbucketGrandPrix.jpg|Lightning vs. Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny YuriInsideTheTurkey.jpg|Lightning vs. Yuri, Sonny, Philip, and Luigi SonnyInsideTheTurkey.jpg FillmorePauseScreen.jpg|Lightning vs. Fillmore, Ramone, Mia, and Tia PhilipHide.jpg|Lightning on a position tracker Confirmation.jpg|Cars:IGNITE pre-development Confirmation LuigiCars-IGNITE.jpg|Lightning vs. Luigi in Cars:IGNITE LennyMN.jpg|Lightning vs. Lenny and Fletcher GeraldNWB.jpg Luigi and mcqueen.jpg|Lightning with Luigi and Guido in a cut scene Doc'schallenge.jpg Boostn' with fillmore contestants.png|Lightning about to race Fillmore on Boostin' with Fillmore Lightning cars.jpg|Lightning vs. Mater, Flo, and Sarge Doc.jpg|Lightning vs. Doc, Sarge, Ramone, and Flo Flo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars:IGNITE Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents